


Attention

by BulletproofLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cock Ring Use, Dom!Zayn, Fingering, Handcuffing, Jealous sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, sub!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletproofLove/pseuds/BulletproofLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants attention. Maybe he wants it too much because he flirts with anyone he can just to make Zayn jealous and he succeeds, resulting in him, handcuffed to the bed and Zayn, teasing him without mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction. This is purely fictional and was made just for fun!** _

He didn’t mean to make Zayn so jealous. He just flirted with Louis and Niall on stage and ok, maybe he blew a kiss to someone in the audience, but Zayn had no reason to be this jealous, right? Ok, maybe he did. But Liam didn’t actually plan this, and didn’t think of the consequences. So when he found himself laying down on his back, his hands cuffed to the bed, he was a bit surprised. But nonetheless happy, because hey, Zayn was giving him attention. That’s what he wanted in the first place. 

He was shirtless, meanwhile Zayn was completely dressed and it was frustrating because he wanted to at least see his body, if he couldn’t touch. Where did Zayn take those handcuffs from, anyway? That thought was immediately pushed out of his head as Zayn started kissing him once again.

It wasn’t sweet or gentle, it was pure passion and lust and something Liam couldn’t quite tell. Maybe anger. Jealousy. Dominance. Whatever it was, it made his head spin and his pants get even tighter and he wanted to take them off. 

”Mm, Zayn…” he mumbled against his lips, unable to say more because suddenly, Zayn bit his bottom lip and he knew that it made Liam complete jelly in his arms. Damn Zayn for knowing how to shut him up! Then Zayn pulled back from the kiss and sat up, straddling his lap.

”No talking, pretty boy! You’ll do what I say, and what I want, ok? You belong to me!” he spoke harshly, the anger burning in his eyes. And Liam certainly didn’t plan that… 

He nodded, staring at Zayn with wide eyes, watching as he unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, leaving him only in his boxers. He wanted Zayn to touch him, so, so bad. He was desperate.

Zayn started pressing kisses above the waistband of his boxers, rubbing his thighs, completely avoiding the place where he wanted to be touched. Zayn seemed to know that because he continued to torture him, kissing and touching everywhere but where he needed it most.

”Zayn, baby….” he whined, and Zayn stopped everything, looking up at him.

”Did I say you could speak?” he asked, his voice slow and firm. 

Liam could only shake his head, biting his lip. This side of Zayn was new but it turned him on so bad. He was possessive and demanding and jealous and Liam loved it.

”Good.” 

That was all that Zayn said before Liam’s boxers were off and thrown on the floor. When Liam thought that he would finally give him what he craved, the dark haired boy sat up from the bed. He actually sat up and walked out of the room. Liam was out of words and a bit hurt. Zayn, just leaving him like this? He was about to call his name before he was back, holding a bottle of lube and a silver ring. 

No. No, no, no! He wouldn’t do that, right? He couldn’t torture Liam that bad. Oh, but he could, and he did. He slipped the ring on Liam’s length, smirking and Liam wanted to beg him to take it off, but he knew it was better for him if he didn’t speak. Without saying a word, Zayn climbed back on the bed, between Liam’s legs, spreading them, leaving Liam completely exposed in front of him. 

”Lift your hips, Liam.” Zayn demanded, and Liam obeyed, lifting his hips high enough so Zayn could lay a pillow under his bum, then the dark haired boy pushed Liam down again, holding his hips tightly with both hands.

”Do you want me to touch you, Liam?” Zayn asked, his voice dangerously low, too much for Liam, because fuck, that was Zayn’s sex voice. That’s how Liam called it. He thought that, if sex would have a sound, it would be Zayn’s voice, his low, raspy voice, that he only used with Liam and it made him dizzy. He nodded frantically, his breath heavier as Zayn dipped his head down, blowing hot air over his cock, making it twitch.

”Where, baby? Here?” Zayn asked, moving one hand from his hip, tracing one finger along his cock, while he looked into his eyes, and Liam wanted this, yes, but not as much as he wanted /that/. So he shook his head, and Zayn raised one eyebrow, then smirked, knowingly.

”Then where do you want me to touch you, baby? Down here?” his voice was close to a whisper as he moved his finger down, brushing against his hole, and Liam gasped, then shut his mouth again. He nodded, almost desperate, and Zayn chuckled, moving lower between his legs. 

”You want my fingers? Or my mouth?” Zayn continued asking, wanting to know exactly what Liam wanted him to do, exactly what Liam needed. When he didn’t reply, Zayn tightened his grip on his hip, looking up at him.

”Answer me, Liam.” he whispered, and Liam took in a deep breath, before whispering.

”Your… your mouth, please!” he mumbled pathetically, too desperate to care. Zayn teased him enough before this and he was rock hard, it was almost painful, but the good kind of pain. 

Zayn smirked before his head disappeared between Liam’s legs, pressing his lips on his inner thighs, biting and sucking on the skin, leaving a few pink marks as his other hand moved back on Liam’s hips, holding him down on the bed while Zayn breathed hotly against his hole, and Liam shivered, swallowing thickly.

Zayn licked a flat stripe along the puckered hole before he started moving his tongue in small circles, hearing Liam’s breath quicken above him. He continued the teasing, kissing and licking and nipping at the skin, and Liam was trying so hard not to make a sound. He was biting his lips and clenching his fists, until Zayn looked up for a second, just a few words slipping past his lips. 

”Be loud.” 

He commanded, and Liam, once again, obeyed him, a loud moan escaping his lips while Zayn’s tongue continued moving his tongue in circles around his rim. The older boy decided that it was enough teasing and he pushed the tip of his tongue inside of Liam, a whimper escaping the boy’s lips as he mumbled a few ‘Please, baby!’ and ‘I need it.’ and who was Zayn to deny such thing to his baby? 

He pushed his tongue further while a finger joined it, slowly pushing inside of Liam as he continued to lick around the tight ring of muscles. He pushed his finger until it was buried inside of Liam, then slowly pulled it out, just to push two fingers back in, scissoring them and moving them around as he withdrew his tongue. Liam was already a moaning mess under his touch and Zayn smirked while he pushed his fingers in deeper, brushing against Liam’s prostate and he let out the loudest moan that night, arching his back slightly from the bed, while his eyes were shut tight. Zayn continued to mercilessly push and pull his fingers, brushing against Liam’s prostate with every thrust, and he could see the tip of Liam’s cock leaking precum. 

Zayn licked his lips, forcing his eyes to look away but God, he wanted so bad to taste. At this point, he wasn’t even angry anymore. This was all about showing Liam who he belonged to, who was the only one that could make him scream like this. 

”Zayn, please, I need to cum, please!” Liam pleaded, his voice broken, desperate for release because he was so close, but that damn cock ring stopped him. Why did he have to be such an idiot and flirt with someone else? He could have simply asked Zayn for attention, but instead he got himself a cock ring and lots of teasing. Though he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it.

”Too bad, baby. I’m still not finished.” Zayn answered before pulling his fingers out quickly, causing Liam to whimper at the empty feeling. 

He quickly removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor before he got rid of his jeans and boxers, and Liam was drooling at the sight of his naked body, his cock standing up against his stomach, already leaking and he was so fucking hard.

He crawled between Liam’s legs, pinning his hips down and taking the pillow that was under his bum, throwing it down on the floor before he pushed inside of him without a warning, watching as Liam’s eyes widened in surprise and his breath hitched in his throat. The tightness was so good around Zayn’s cock and he let out an soft moan while he pulled back, then pushed back in roughly, not giving Liam time to adjust. He continued to pound into him, Liam’s whimpers turning into moans and groans, his hands tugging at the handcuffs. 

”Zayn, p-please, I ne-need to…” he moaned, biting his lip hard until he felt the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. He wanted Zayn’s lips so bad, he wanted to kiss him, but he knew that Zayn wouldn’t kiss him now. Not when he was like this, jealous and possessive and dominant. That was Zayn’s punishment, no kisses until he decided that Liam learned his lesson.

”You can hold on a bit more, right, Liam? For me?” he whispered, smirking as he pushed hard inside of him, making his eyes roll in the back of his head. 

”Tell me, Liam, who do you belong to? Who can make you scream like this?” Zayn asked between moans, slamming back and forth into Liam, feeling himself close to the edge.

”You… I-I’m yours, on-only yours.” he breathed, trying to buck his hips but Zayn was holding him down.

”And will you do that again? Will you flirt with someone else right in front of me?” he asked, his voice filled with lust and anger.

”No…. ne-never. I p-promise.” Liam whimpered as Zayn pushed in once more before cumming deep inside of him, his thrusts slowing and he smirked, removing the ring and putting it on the bed, his long fingers wrapping around Liam’s cock and pumping slowly. It took two more flicks of Zayn’s wrist before Liam was cumming on his stomach, and Zayn’s head, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. 

Zayn pulled back, wiping his hand on the sheets and Liam whined, feeling empty again. He watched as Zayn sat up and started walking to the door, his eyes widening in fear.

”Za-Zayn, baby, wh-where are you going? You’re not leaving me… like this, are you?” he asked, his voice hoarse from screaming. 

”Consider that your punishment, sweet cheeks.” Zayn smirked and blew him a kiss before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any possible mistakes. You can find this on my tumblr, larrystylinette.tumblr.com, as well. Thanks for reading, sugarplum!


End file.
